heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PCs
PCs or Player Characters, also referred to as "heroes", are characters created and played by the players of Heroica RPG. Some of them have been actively participating since the start of the game, while some have quit before they even finished one quest. In a separate game depicting the past events of Cruel Angel's Thesis, the players briefly took the role of past members of Heroica. Some of those characters have since made a comeback as secondary player characters or NPCs. List of PCs ²) Second characters of their players, †) Abandoned characters *Aberforth Swindle (Dwellington) *Actaeon Artus (Actaeon) *Adelric (Damien) *Ad-Hoh (ADHO15) *Alexander Vandangant (Wedge 09) *Alexandre le Chevalier (Capt.JohnPaul) *Alexis Fenral (Masked Builder) *Alisha Mortek (Poison Ivy) *Althior Emorith (K-Nut) *Amorith Marvelo (legobodgers) *Annienal Anavir (Kintobor)² *Arasmyth RuGard (Kadabra) *Arnulf Bishop (Shoker86) *Arthur Justus Regulus VII (Flipz) *Atramor Gibbin (CallMePie) *Avalanche (Dragonfire) *Baradock Segul Cannari (Cryos)† *Barur Tormek (Aveal the black sheep) *Bartholomew Docken (Brickdoctor) *Benji Carvenhall (Flare) *Bob (Sirius Black) *Bobby "Young" Bucks Jr. (Zepher)² *Boris Bruhalv (Waterbrick Down)² *Brickington (Brickington) *Calamity (Scubacarrot)² *Cam Riverra (Tea_Drinker) *Christopher Daggerfall (Fred Fred Burger) *Cinna the Dark (darkdragon) *Cree (Pedguin)† *Crone (VeryFancyDroids) *Cronk (Cornelius Murdock) *Cynthia "Purple" Dragonwing (Dragonator) *Dak Shadeaux (Darth Nihilus) *Darksten (Comrade Commander) *D'Eficcio Delfino (def) *De'kra (Tanma) *The Demon Germ (samuraiturtle) *Deus Spiranius (Lego Spy) *Dinli of the Lonely Mountain (captain_flint) *Drake Flamerobe (xxlrocka) *Dreyrugr (Vash the Stampede) *Durkon (RPGer) *Dyric Rone (The Legonater) *Eirikr Stonebeard (Bacon Potatoes) *Elgar Gligin (Jedi master Brick) *Ellaria Arbour (Sandy) *En Sabah Nur (Jebediahs) *Erdathcath Madilinas (The Customizer)† *Eric (Khorne) *Erik Tyrvarr (Myrddyn) *Ezeran Yavarr (MysticModulus) *Fenimor Vish (Jorgevorg) *Francis Barkley (Captain Settle) *Galen Woodward (Fugazi) *Gladius Stoat (TazManiac) *Glorfindel (soccerkid6) *Goliath (Goliath) *Gorg (Lordofdragonss) *Grimwald Gjinko (LordoftheNoobs) *Grush, son of Urgrann (Speedboat) *Guts Holla (Scubacarrot) *Haldor Skovgaard (Scorpiox) *Heckz Brutenhal (Cutcobra) *Helm Delvergrow (Sloop) *Henry Sicariul (Peanuts) *Hoang Anh (hoanganhbeo) *Hoke Ablesword (UsernameMDM) *Horizon Sevant (Un1ted2) *Hunkan Silvertoss (BountyBeast) *Hybros (JimBee) *Isabella del Toboso (Dharkan) *Janek of Salmanda (HeinzWilhelm) *Jeaux Elmfyre (joeshmoe554) *Jess Islanti (Sisco) *Jinnipher Buchaire (JimButcher)² *Jon "Sarge" McEncy (Skyrimguy) *Johon (Bricksandparts) *Kara Linette (Cap'tanZarWolf) *Karie Alderflask (Kintobor) *Karl (bionicle_fanatic) *Keliim (Mencot) *Kenneth Valise (WhiteFang) *Keziah Blyth (Princess Storm) *Kheyli (K-Nut)² *Kid Reddson (dum) *Kiray Nastayo (KingoftheZempk) *Knifk (Bioniclover) *Lawrence Boomingham (Zepher) *Leofwein Twynam (Capt.JohnPaul)² *Lind Whisperer (Lind Whisperer) *Loki Sølv Tungen (That_Guy) *Louis Argenshire (Captain Settle)† *L'Oréal Diablo (Adam) *Lynne (Endgame)²† *Matthias (nstickney) *Maurice Ratibor (Etzel) *Maximus Glacuis (Dragon Warrior) *Merilel Dree (Richila) *Mhinak (Goliath)† *Miderun (CallMePie)² *Mizuki Kimura (zakura) *Monk Pretzel (Palathadric) *Mortimer "Em" Mahzan (emjajoas) *Muradin Falstad (Cryos) *Nagure (Costy) *Na'im Thamir (Enceladus) *Náin Herringson (Nic herring) *Nalguz the Infinite (Robert10ant) *Namyrra Uq (Quarryman) *Nerwen Calmcacil (Chromeknight) *Nessa Anárion (herrJJ) *Nyx (Pandora) *Oilan Graybeard (vangar graybeard) *Owen Belmont (Titan) *Petaldan Parfenius (Palathadric)² *Polly (Waterbrick Down)²† *Purpearl Berthadhiell (Purpearljellyblob) *Quintessa of Heartland (Sandy)² *Raven Ashcroft (Raven Brickroft) *Rethinal (Rconn0) *Romulus Dean (TheBoyWonder) *Rufindel Galadhras (Rufus) *Rufus (the lego dwarf) *Ruitath Jast (Forestboy) *Salt-Upon-Wounds (Goliath)† *Sarick Lanse (Xarrzan) *Shadina Impwrath (Shadows) *Siercon (Siercon and Coral) *Signor Bacari (Capt.JohnPaul)† *Skelly (Skeleton_) *Skrall (Waterbrick Down) *Sorrow (Endgame) *Stigveladi "Amma" Köturin (PsyKater) *Stump (1crabguy) *Sven (SirSven7) *Sylph Solanum (Dannylonglegs) *Tarn Valco (Rumble Strike) *Terry Yelnats (Endgame)² *Tesni Hightribe (Peppermint_M) *Thalion Dwinlas (-obelix-) *Thormanil Nihai (swils) *Thothwick (Professor Flitwick) *Thrain Longbeard (Lego Pinocchio) *Throlar Wineghilm (Lord Duvors) *Timothy Evergreen (Rider Raider)† *Tomas (Captain Tamamono) *Torald Waruelf (Alfadas) *Trotter (Fives) *Vindsval Half-born (Asphalt) *Warlen Melimane (The Chosen Minifigure) *William Harkenshire (Fred Daniel Yam) *Dr. Windus (Windusky) *Wolfwind (Kappy)† *Xander Unth'or (posades) *Yuji Daeth (Daeth) *Zark (Pharos712) *Zoltan (LTPro) *Zunde Xravia (Da Smash Bro) Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Heroes